


$Fate @Everyone

by Trixxy



Category: Evanit0, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Nothing Makes Any Sense, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bot Decides All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxy/pseuds/Trixxy
Summary: This is the story of young Sophia, her adopted parents, her two best friends, and the utter chaos that surrounds them. Please don't take anything here seriously. It's just a joke. I have permission from the people to use them in my story. The characters don't belong to me, but their situations and life experiences do.This is based off a conversation and game on Evanit0's discord server. Everyone is free to join, invite code: https://discord.gg/PjCDEHhHere's his YouTube channel: www.YouTube.com/Evanit0





	$Fate @Everyone

This is the twisted and convoluted story of Sophia, and her adopted parents, Evan and Kitty. It should be noted that Evan and Kitty have never met. They only know of each other through Sophia, their daughter, and Cyanide, who they are both married to. Confused? So am I.  
How does one have two adopted parents that have never met? Well, that's part of why Sophia's story is such a strange one. Kitty found Sophia, aged two, in a cardboard box on the side of the road. A sign on the box read, "Small Child, Free to Good Home." She, of course, took pity on the child, and carried her home. Kitty was ten at the time, but lived on her own due to social anxiety. She lived in a forest meadow, grew her own food, and largely ignored the world around her. The nearest town, where she found Sophia, was a ten minute walk, if you kept your pace up, and the house had unlimited WiFi, so Kitty was content there. All bills were payed by her loving and supportive husband, Cyanide, who lived two hours away by car. He came over every other weekend, and the two would play games and watch anime together till they couldn't stay awake any longer. Kitty loved Sophia, and raised her as her own. It was a calm, and happy life.

By the time Sophia was seven, however, she was bored and fed up with living there. She wanted to live in the big city, where people could appreciate her beauty and knack for dressing up as fictional characters properly. Kitty was sad to see her go, but was determined to help her young daughter in any way she could. She asked Cyanide to take Sophia back to the city with him. Cyanide agreed, and soon the two were off to the big city.  
When they got there, Cyanide introduced Sophia to his husband, Evan. You see, like Cyanide only sees Kitty every other weekend, he spends only a week with Evan every month. The rest of the time, he works, eats, sleeps, and just exists, at the International Work for Suicide Prevention and Positivity Outreach (IWSPPO) main office. He couldn't take Sophia with him, so Evan agreed to finish raising Sophia. Sophia was happier in the big city, but still came with Cyanide to see Kitty every other weekend.  
And so Sophia's life went. She fought with her father a lot, and often made him sad. She was a bit of a himedere, and refused to do as he said. But they truly loved each other, as family should, so it was alright. Sophia's best friends were a girl named Ayumi, and her companion, MyDude. She met them through Cyanide. You see, Ayumi was incredibly suicidal. She had been living as a permanent patient at the IWSPPO for some time, and had been assigned to Cyanide, since he was their best in the field. Because of her highly suicidal tendencies, she was never allowed to be alone. MyDude, a much less severe, yet still long-term patient, was with her at all times. Sophia came to visit them at least twice a week, and Cyanide even let the two visit Sophia occasionally, and the three went to Kitty's house together once. It was a fun, crazy, happy life. Until the arrival of Ayumi's brother, Rustage, brought everything to a screeching halt.


End file.
